


Becoming Bulla/Bra - Day 5

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: DBnextgenweek2019 [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adulting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feeling Inadequate, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, age gap, being your own person, black sheep, quarter life crisis, spontaneous haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Bulla has a quarter life crisis, realizing everything she wants out of life is right in front of her, but she’s always been too scared to make the jump. Being the black sheep of the Briefs family sucks but her dad has wise words for her.In this story Bra is in her early twenties.





	Becoming Bulla/Bra - Day 5

She was exhausted. From being a princess. Being the perfect daughter and sister. Being an heir to a multi billion company was not all it was built up to be. Her burnout had finally hit its limit and she was on the verge of a breakdown. 

Okay maybe the breakdown started already because here she was at a hair salon getting her hair fixed because she tried to cut her gorgeous blue hair to her chin herself. 

She open her eyes and looked in the mirror. She had asked for fringe bangs and texture bob cut. She didn't really have a choice since she cut it right under her jawline with kitchen scissors. She liked it though it was her. It was Bulla. 

This was phase 1 of "Bulla's mission to be her own woman". Actually phase one was her quiting capsule corp. This was phase two, a new look. She then called her best friend Pan and got her ass whooped in a sparring match since she hadn't trained in a while. 

Luckily the dojo was empty and Pan didn't go too hard on her. That night she drank a bottle of wine and ate two extra large pizzas. It was time for a change. To be the woman she wanted to be. Not the one she thought she had to be. 

When her dad came through the window of her house she just waved pizza still in her mouth. Her refined nature thrown out the window. 

Vegeta stood in front of her hands in his pockets. "You cut your hair." 

"Yep." 

"You haven't in years." 

"What I can't cut my own hair?!" She exploded. 

"It looks good." He shrugged.

"Oh....thanks daddy....pizza?" 

"I don't say no to food you know that." Vegeta sat next to her in silence with the exception of him ordering more food to her place. 

"Why did you come over?" 

"Your ki was insanity all day. Oh and your mother told me about you quitting. I cared much less about that part. Is this about mini Kakarrot?" 

Bulla snorted. "You still call him that?" 

"That's all I see. Now horrible diversion you must sharpen you skills. Spit it out." 

"I...I let image dictate so many choices. My job. I love medicine daddy. But I never pursued residency because I didn't want mom to be disappointed if I didn’t work at Capsule Corp. I didn’t even want to do pre-med, I wanted to do nursing. I hate biomedical engineering, I love helping people directly. I bought this house for looks." She waved her hands around. "I even dress a certain way because I want people to take me seriously." 

You put too much pressure on yourself." 

"I have to! I'm the most mediocre member of the Briefs family!" She yelled and wiped her eyes. There she said it. The doorbell rang. 

"Nothing about you is mediocre princess of all sayians." Vegeta said and got the food from the delivery person who screamed with joy when they realized how large their delivery tip was. 

Vegeta sat down and handed her a box of wings. "Now eat. You are the most extraordinary member of our family. You are brave and compassionate. You learn for the sake of help others not for your status or own desires. You are selfless. That makes you anything but mediocre." 

"T-thanks daddy." She sniffled and cuddled up to him ad he pet her hair. 

"Remember our secret rule princess." 

She giggled. "Never tell Trunks and Momma that you have full emotional conversations." 

"Yes. Now mini Kakarrot spill it." 

Bulla sighed and slumped down into the couch. "We got in a huge fight. He said he didn't like feeling like a secret because we never go out together and we weren't telling friends and stuff. He said it didn’t feel like a real relationship and that made me mad. Then I blew up and told him he just didn't care because he didn't have anything to lose." 

"Hn. Harsh." 

"Daddy!.....I know and after that I told him we were over and we haven't spoke about it or talked to each other at all. He used to be the one person I talked to. It's not like I can go to Pan or Trunks it be weird. Plus we never told them. But the stuff I thought I was protecting isn't even that important to me, but Ten." She took a deep breath. "He means the world to me. He's always seen me as just Bulla. I messed up." 

"Well if you had an innate sense of relationships you would not be my daughter." Vegeta smirked and she shot him a glare. "Talk to mini Kakarrot. He will come around. And if you've been concerned about my blessing you should know by now I will respect your choice princess. If you deem him worthy of your affection then I have no choice."

“Thanks daddy.” She said and kissed his cheek. 

————————

She was kind of feeling like a crazy ex girlfriend right now but Goten kept a spare key under the mat for her to come over so they could hang out. 

Goten had been working as an EMT for several years now. He loved what he did and to be honest he thrived under pressure. After all the crazy threats to earth a slower paced life proved to be unsatifying to him. He also was compassionate and always wanted to help others. 

Bulla wasn't much of a cook but she looked up a pasta recipe and started on it. She knew Goten's schedule and figured he'd be home soon. In case dinner was crap she hoped the abundance of cheesecake she purchased would get her point across. 

She took several breaths when she felt his ki near. When he unlocked his door, he looked up running his fingers through his hair. She knew he had to have sensed her there, so she was glad he came into the kitchen right away. 

Goten gently set the six pack of beer on the counter and went to his bedroom to get changed. Apparently he was on auto-pilot tonight. He just stood in the room blinking at her as she finished up cooking. Anytime they at together he cooked or she picked something up, so the gesture was special.

"I...I...I love you..." she blurted out, looking at him. 

"I love you too Bulla." He said with much more confidence than her and a snicker. 

"Don't laugh. I am so sorry. What I said was out of line. I envy you and that was the problem. I want to be happy with my choices like you." 

"Im also in my 30s and have made my fair share of mistakes." He said with a shrug. 

"I know but I don't want to be envious so I am starting over. I am going to nursing school. No more capsule corp. And I want to be with you for real. No avoiding publicity. So I hope you want to date too." She said shyly. 

"So will you be my for real girlfriend then?" He asked with a smile. 

She nodded and he planted a heated kiss on her lips. They didn't part until the water boiled over from the noodles, sizzling behind them. 

"Your hair looks pretty." He said as she finished preparing their plates. 

"Thanks I needed a lot of change." She smiled over her shoulder.


End file.
